Make a funny face
by Joey Bermuda Ketail
Summary: When Voldemort stayed at the Malfoy Manor, he expected peacefulness while thinking his plans for killing Harry Potter – Too bad he never took into consideration on one Draco Abraxas Malfoy. OCC Will change to rated T Some part will have small moment will Harry and Draco.
1. Good Morning

**Make a funny face**

**Summary – When Voldemort stayed at the Malfoy Manor, he expected peacefulness while thinking his plans for killing Harry Potter – Too bad he never took into consideration on Draco Abraxas Malfoy. OCC**

Chapter 1 – Prepare and Good Mornings

"My Lord." Lucius Malfoy, right hand man, one of the closest Death Eater to the Dark Lord Voldemort gulped as he called his master. The two were currently sitting down in fancy dark green chairs in the study room in the Malfoy Manor. It was midday and Draco, Lucius' only son was to arrive later that night for Winter break.

Voldemort didn't spare a glance at his loyal. He continued to stare at the blazing fire, wishing that Potter was standing right now inside of it, burning in pain. "What is it?" Lucius gulped and stared at his lap – something that Malfoy's _did not _do. A Malfoy always looked someone in the eye, no matter whom.

"I-…" Lucius took a deep breath, closing his eyes tightly. Only now did the snake like man look at the blond man with his unnerving red eyes. Lucius was not someone who would act like this. He listened closely. This had to be important.

"I would like to warn you about my son."

Voldemort had a deadpanned look. He stared at his most trusted. Draco? He was – He was _warning him _about _Draco Malfoy? _He was not saying that Draco Malfoy was a weak. No, the child had quite a gift in the Dark Arts and would make a wonderful Death Eater.

So what was the warning for?

"And _why_, pray to tell, must I stay clear from your son? He is of no threat." Voldemort drawled. Lucius flushed and stammered.

"W-Well, um, I…D-Draco…_acts _differently during the breaks from Hogwarts for some unfathomable reason. He –" Lucius was cut off by a terrifying laugh from Voldemort. He peered at Lucius in amusement.

"I think that I can handle a child, Lucius. He's just a boy. What's the worse he could possibly do?

Oh how wrong Voldemort was. Poor, poor Voldemort.

'_Oh yeah? Just a child –What about Potter?! He's just a boy! And you have no idea!' _Lucius thought, not daring to say it out loud. Thankfully for Lucius, Voldemort was not using Legilimency at the moment.

Voldemort paid no heed to the warning –his mistake.

.

.

.

Voldemort was having a peaceful sleep, believe it or not. Draco had arrived last night, oddly quiet. It wasn't really that unusual for someone to stay quiet in the presence of _Voldemort _but this kind of silence was different. It was like he was planning something.

But, no matter, Voldemort was having a nice dream of Harry Potter bowing down to him, kissing the herm of his robe telling him that he's the best, that he was the strongest and then stabbing himself with his own wand and dying slowly and –

Was that humming?

Voldemort strained his ear in his sleep but it didn't help; the singing only got louder. Who the bloody hell was singing?! Voldemort was forced to open his eye and turn around, wand ready to hex the one disturbing his sleep.

That was, until he saw the full picture.

_Draco Malfoy's bloody eyes _were _staring _him _down!_

The blond, as Voldemort was astonished to noticed, was smiling playfully, humming. He opened his mouth and did something shocking.

"Good Morning, good morning to you.

We're all in our places

With sunshiny faces,

and this is the way

to start a new day!

Good morning to you

Good morning to you

Our day is beginning

There's so much to do.

So good morning, good morning, good morning to you!"

The door burst open and Lucius Malfoy, still in his pajama's, jogged in, huffing and panting. He took Draco's sleeve.

"I'm so, terribly sorry, my Lord. I-I was –I was unprepared too. I apologize! I tried to warn you but he was too fast –He got away! I –I'm terribly sorry!" Lucius dragged Draco, who had somewhat a crazed look in his eyes, away. Draco simply went,

"Dodoleedododooooo dodeleeloododeleeloododeleeloo bwaaaa~!"

The door closed harshly and Voldemort was left standing there in a daze, shamefully in his own pajamas. He swished his wand and the current time appeared.

3:49 AM

What the bloody –….

* * *

**A/N: Just a little idea that popped into my head. I hope you like the short chapter! I will try and update as soon as possible but I make no promises. Leave a review if you can or want to!**


	2. Gonna getcha love confession

**Make a funny face**

**Summary –When Voldemort stayed at the Malfoy Manor, he expected peacefulness while thinking his plans for killing Harry Potter – Too bad he never took into consideration on one Draco Abraxas Malfoy. OCC Will change to rated T Some part will have small moment will Harry and Draco.**

Chapter 2 – Gonna getcha; love confession

Voldemort sat calmly in his own personal living room on the third floor in the Malfoy Manor. The fire crackled in front of him, lighting up the dark room; the only light. All was silent.

And then,

"I'mmmm gonna getcha."

Voldemort's head shot to the right. There was nothing there. He sighed. After the youngest Malfoy's good morning song two days ago and then absolutely no sign of him, he had gotten his paranoid and on alert. He needed to just forget it. The boy was probably too scared to get him again. He did kind of piss off a Dark Lord who kills Muggles for the heck of it by waking him up but singing in three in the morning. Who wouldn't be? The snake like man went back to planning.

"I'mmmmmmmmmm gonna getcha."

Voldemort squeaked in a non-Dark Lord like manner, whipping his head over to the left. He placed his head in his hands. The needed this craziness to stop. Voldemort sighed once more tiredly. He never noticed the dark figure creeping up behind him, arms posed in front and fingers waving madly, as if it had to need to hold something tightly.

"I'MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM GONNA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA GETCHA!"

Voldemort screamed like a Barbie Girl and raced out of the room, too scared to apparate himself out. He never saw the derpy look of Draco Abraxas Malfoy's face, his tongue sticking out like a dogs.

.

HPDM

.

"I love you! I fucking love you even though –I'm supposed to hate you! I'm tired of pretending, Dray! I hate hiding my true self from everyone else and I'm not afraid to admit it now – I love you with all of my heart, Draco Malfoy. I cannot live without you by my side! I will never be able to love someone if that someone isn't you! I don't like Ginny, or Hermione, or, or I don't know! I fucking love you and ONLY YOU! Nothing, NOTHING, will _ever _change that! Do you understand?" Harry screamed his love confession into Draco's face. The blond had started to cry during the middle of the confession.

Harry watched as Draco cried lightly. But then it turned into a full on sob and soon, Draco couldn't stop crying. Harry was starting to get a little worried. Sure, something like that could make someone cry but not sob as if their family was murdered in front of their eyes. And Draco Malfoy was _not_, by any means, a cry baby. He gently touched the blond's cheek. "Dray, are you okay?" You could hear the worry in his voice. Draco continued to sob but he managed to get his answer out.

"Your breath stinks so fucking much…"

.

.

.


End file.
